Alice in Narnia
by Avrilea
Summary: Alice accidentaly comes to Narnia with Pete,Ed,Lu and Susan.Narnia and Underland unite to destroy their two reatest anemies
1. Chapter 1

**HI GUYS THIS STORY COULD CHANGE IF YOU LIKE IT THIS WAY TELL ME THAT IN YOUR REVIEWES IF YOU SEE ANY WRONG SPELLING DON'T GO HARD ON ME CUZ IM FROM .AND DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!**

_**Alice's POV**_

„_THAT TRIP TO CHINA TOOK A LOT OF ENRGY." _ALIC_E SAID WITH A SLEEPY VOICE._

„_WELL MY DEAR IT IS IMPORTANT THAT YOU ARE WITH US NOW"HER MOM SAID BUT SHE GOT CUT-OFFED WHEN A BOY (ABOUT ALICE'S AGE) BUMPED IN ALICE ACIDENTALY._

„_I'M SO SORY" HE SAID._

„_NO NEED FOR YOU TO BE SORRY IT IS OKAY."ALICE TOLD HIM._

„_I HAVE TO GO GOOD BYE!"HE SAID WHEN HE WAS RUNNING TO THE SUBWAY._

„_HE DROPPED SOMETHIG I WILL GO AND GIVE THAT TO HIM MUM YOU WAIT ME HERE." SHE SAID IN A RUSH. _

_(THE GUY WHO BUMPED INTO HER WAS PETER)_

_IN THE SUBWAY SHE COULD SEE PETER FIGTHING WITH A CROWD OF BOYS_

_**PETER'S POV**_

_**I **__WAS FIGHTING THOSE IDIOTS IT WAS EASY BUT IT WAS 10 ON 1 AND THEN ED CAME TO HELP ME. _

_SOON THE FIGHT WAS OVER AND A BLONDE GIRL WALKED OVER TO ME ,ED,SUSAN AND LUCY. „YOU_

_DROPPED __SOMETHING SO HERE IT IS I GOTTA GO BYE"SHE SAID ."WAIT DO I KNOW YOU FROM_

_SOMEWHERE?"SUSAN ASKED THE BLONDE GIRL."I DON'T THINK SO,I'M ALICE."SHE ANSWERED_

"_I'M SUSAN,THIS IS PETER,ED AND LUCY!" SHE SAID .THEN SUDDENLY WE WERE BACK IN NARNIA ON A BEACH BUT THAT LICE WAS STILL WITH US._

_**WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK? I KNOW IT IS SHORT BUT I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER. IN NEXT CHAPTER THEY WILL GO TO NARNIA WITH ALICE. REVIEW PLS!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm back!Well almost back,I currantly have a fever so I can't write another chapter right no and I'm so really sorry for that!I'm not sure If I will be able to post this week or the next one cuz' I've got a lot of test launching next week and well you know I can't mess up now...I will try to update this weekend but I'm not promising anything!**_

_**Peace out Gangstas!(What?Maybe I was watching Fred a little so what?)**_

_**Avrilea**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'm back!And so is this story so enjoy ya'll!**_

_**Alice POV**_

* * *

_Keep calm,keep calm…_The same words kept running through my ?Because I knew how to tell apart from Wonderland and well…other magical somehow this world made me feel strange and like I was on a wrong place in wrong was until I saw a very familiar long wooden table with a colorful tablecloth over coffee and tea cups were all over it and a few clocks filled the the end of the table stood a tall,skinny man in a purple suit and with a dark green hat featuring his feet started running with abnormal speed and in a matter of seconds I was sitting next to the man.I opened my mouth to speak but Lucy started before me:"Hello mister.I never saw you in Narnia before may I ask you who you are?"

The man gave her a smile filled with care and answered:"I'm sure Alice can answer you."With that I felt her and her siblings' gaze drop on me.

"Well,umm this is the Mad Hatter."I murmured blushing

"Where are we? I don't remember any ruins in Narnia."Edmund asked and breaked the tension

"To inform you a strange thing has worlds have and Underland.I'm sorry but that is all I can say to if you will excuse me I'm afraid I have to was a pleasure to see you Alice each time you get more,and more beautiful."He clapped his hands and the him and the table were with the chair I was sitting on.

_**HELLOMYNAMEISALINEBRAKEILOVE CHOCOLATEEE!**_

* * *

_**3rd person POV**_

* * *

Alice sat on the warm grass in front of the was completely and utterly worlds colliding?Underland and Narnia?Thoughts inside of her head were going to fast she could barely keep skipped from one to another and it made my head Lucy came and stopped her racing train of thoughts."Alice?Would you like some dry clothes yours is completely wet."She said pointing at her dripping wet clothes which had suddenly became heavy.

"Oh,umm of course thank you Lucy."Alice thanked and followed Lucy into a big room with marble floor and two large crates with golden was also a statue showing two girls on the back of a stautue was very realistic nd Alice couldn't help but gasp at the sight she just show it was just that 's calm voice woke her up from her dreaming:"I found you a dress.I think we wear the same size.I hope it fits you."A nice silk dress was laid in Susan's was grey with silver details who had completed the sight completely."Thank you.I think it will fit me."She smiled at Susan and strolled over to the small cabin where the two sisters had changed their clothes slowly took of the wet clothes that sticked to her skin and put on the dress Susan gave looked at her expression in the looked blonde locks and bangs fell over her back dress hugged her figure nicely and Alice thought it would make anyone look came out of the cabin and noticed Susan and Lucy weren't there automatically started looking for some opened a crate and started her search.

"Hey Sus-"A familiar voice echoed through the room and caused Alice to turn bumped into him and fell on her let out a small set of cursing words and got up on her feet before Peter could help her she knew he probably wouldn't._**( A/N No lovey dovey crap on my watch,I'm kidding I didn't make him help her cuz' that's sooo cliché)**_

_**Peter POV**_

* * *

Alice looked…well I just can't find the words to describe dress hugged her figureperfectle and her wavy blonde hair filled the picture completely.I saw her feet were bare and the crest was was obviously looking for her hand she held a sword which was in a sword scabbard.I smirked at eyes found the way to her word:"What you think I can't use a sword do you want me to demonstrate?"

"I don't fight girls."I drew her sword and I couldn't help but defend my was good with the sword she sent a rain of strikes toward me and finally her sword was pressed against my throat and my against mouthed 'tie' and took the shoes from a crest and walked out.I'm not sure why but I just kept looking the way she went in daze.I snapped out of the trance and walked out searching for Ed but I found all of them sitting on the grass infront of the entrance to whats left of Cair kept on going down the beach until we reached a place where the sea meets the river.I was starting to be poetic and that wasn't a good thing.I saw a boat about twenty feet away from us and warned Ed who led the information to everyone I realized who was on the there wasn't for the sun which kept on coming into my eyes and distracting me I would of noticed small boat held two men in full armor of them was holding a tied up creature I realized it was a were about to drop him into the water when Susan held her bow ready and yelled :"Drop him!"An arrow went straight through one man's heart and the other one jumped into the water after dwarf had fell into the water during the process and it was left to us to save him from death and that was just what everyone had in plan at this very moment.

_**Tadaadadaaam!Cliffhanger!I kno that's evil from me but I had to…Review guys I love hearing from you!**_

_**Zoomin away,**_

_**Avrilea**_


End file.
